bassmusicfandomcom-20200215-history
Virtual Riot
Valentin Brunn, better known by his stage name Virtual Riot, is a German DJ and electronic music producer. At the age of 21, he has released several albums and EPs, most notably his 2013 album, "There Goes Your Money." He was signed to the independent music label Disciple Recordings in 2014. He has had numerous Beatport chart hits including "One For All, All For One " with Razihel and "Cali Born" with Helicopter Showdown. Other electronic music outlets, such as YourEDM, have called his music "non-traditional" and "edgy," comparing him to artists like Savant. Virtual Riot has amassed over 140,000 followers on SoundCloud and is increasing rapidly, where he has released over 100 tracks, beginning with a "rock-pop" piece entitled "Wake Me Up", and most recently with his EP 'Machinery'. He also has exceeded 200,000 subscribers on YouTube where he uploads songs, monologues and tutorials on music production. Prior to producing under the alias "Virtual Riot", Valentin Brunn produced ambient dubstep and future garage music under another alias known as Your Personal Tranquilizer. He stated in a livestream on his Twitch.tv account that his works under that alias are "somewhere on YouTube", that being the YouTube channel "stollentroll32" featuring Valentin playing piano, and making domino videos. Virtual Riot has also produced several sample and preset packs for music producers, with some of his most popular packs being his 2014 self-titled sample packon Prime Loops, and his preset packs for VST's like Native Instruments' Massive and Xfer Records' Serum. His studio mascot is a little elephant his girlfriend bought him for his 20th birthday. Albums * There Goes Your Money (2013) Records EP's * From Space EP (2011) Hertz Recordings * Transmission EP (2011) Hertz Recordings * Super Human EP (2012) Quantum * Drop Some EP (2013) Liberation * Sugar Rush EP (2013) Live * Sugar Rush Remixes EP (2013) Live * We're Not Alone EP (2014) Recordings * We're Not Alone Remixes EP (2014) Recordings * 100% No Bangers EP (2014) Self-Released * Nightmare EP (2015) Recordings * Machinery EP (2015) Recordings * Chemistry EP (2016) Recordings * Chemistry (The Remixes) EP (2016) Recordings * Throwback EP (2017) Recordings Mashups * Idols (EDM Mashup) (2013) Free * Superheroes (with Panda Eyes) (2015) Free Singles * Another Way (2012) Quantum * Superhuman (featuring Amba Shepherd) (2012) Quantum * Energy Drink (2013) Self-Released * One For All, All For One (with Razihel) (2013) Monstercat * Paper Planes (2014) / NoCopyrightSounds * Earth & Sky (2014) Self-Released * Thwek (With Mr. Bill) (2014) Records * Rampage (2014) Self-Released * Fuck Gravity (2014) Self-Released * Lunar (2015) Self-Released * Mittens Is Angry (2015) Self-Released * Yonaka (2015) Self-Released * Disintegrate (2015) Spirited. * Alien (with Dodge & Fuski) (2015) Disciple * Preset Junkies (2015) / UKF * Dragons (2016) Disciple Original compilation features: * Illusion Machine (2012) Hertz Recordings * Gangsters (2014) Disciple * Beyond (2015) Disciple Collaborations * Never Let You Go (with Crystal Drop & Bunjee) (2012) Liberation * Cali Born (with Helicopter Showdown) (2013) Anemnesis * Where Are You (with Sub.Sound) (2013) Live * One For All, All For One (with Razihel) (2013) Monstercat * Symphony (with Jonas Minor) (2014) Disciple * Thwek (with Mr. Bill) (2014) Records * Nightmare (with Autodrive; feat. Splitbreed) (2015) Disciple * Fatal Fist Punch (with Megalodon) (2015) Say Die Records * Alien (with Dodge & Fuski) (2015) Disciple * Feel The Bass (with JVST SAY YES) (2015) Disciple * Borg (with FuntCase) (2016) Disciple * Showdown (with ShockOne) (2016) Disciple * Juices (with Dubloadz) (2016) Disciple * Leave It Behind (with 12th Planet; feat. Ash Riser) (2016) Disciple] * Gully Squad (w/ 12th Planet & Twine) (2016) * Nasty (with Datsik) (2016) Records Remixes * Basis - "Speaker Fuck (Virtual Riot Remix)" (2011) Hertz Recordings * Submatik & Phil feat. Holly Drummond - "One (Virtual Riot Remix)" (2012) Self-Released/Free * Nick Galea - "Now That You're Gone (Virtual Riot Remix)" (2012) Eighty * Crystal Drop, Bunjee & Virtual Riot - "Never Let You Go (Virtual Riot Remix)" (2012) Liberation * Lisa Rowe - "Black Light (Virtual Riot Remix)" (2012) Self-Released/Free * Aura Dione - "In Love With The World" (2012) Music Germany * off/chopped. - "Million Miles (Virtual Riot Remix)" (2012) Self-Released/Free * Submatik - "Stories Can Wait (Virtual Riot Remix)" (2013) Quantum * Lock N Bounce - "Bad News (Virtual Riot Remix)" (2013) Set Trash * 1OAKS - "Where Do We Go (Virtual Riot Remix)" (2013) Music Germany * MNRS - "Arms (Virtual Riot Remix)" (2013) Konkordski * Britney Spears - "Work Bitch (Virtual Riot Remix)" (2013) RCA/Sony * Claire - "Next Ones To Come (Virtual Riot Remix)" (2013) Polydor/Island/Universal * Youthkills - "Time Is Now (Virtual Riot Remix)" (2013) Polydor/Island/Universal * Teqq vs. Alive & Kicking - "Mistake (Virtual Riot Remix)" (2013) Chap * Bring Me The Horizon - "Can You Feel My Heart (Virtual Riot Remix)" (2013) Self-released/Free * Left Boy - "Get It Right (Virtual Riot Remix)" (2013) Self-released/Free * Barely Alive feat. Spock & Directive - "Chasing Ghosts (Virtual Riot Remix)" (2014) Recordings * NIHILS - "Lovers On The Run (Virtual Riot Remix)" (2014) Self-Released * Astronaut - "Quantum (Virtual Riot Remix)" (2014) Monstercat * Skrillex - "Fire Away (Virtual Riot Remix)" (2014) Self-Released/Free * Barely Alive - "Dial Up (Virtual Riot Remix)" (2014) Recordings * Au5 - "Follow You (Virtual Riot Remix)" (2014) Monstercat * Lana Del Rey - "Ultraviolence (Virtual Riot Remix)" (2014) Self-Released/Free * MUST DIE! - "Together (Virtual Riot Bootleg)" (2014) Self-Released/Free * Porter Robinson - "Lionhearted (Virtual Riot Remix)" (2015) Self-Released/Free * Animal Music - "I've Got You (Virtual Riot Remix)" (2015) Records * Zedd - "True Colors (Virtual Riot Remix)" (2015) Interscope/Universal * Excision - "Codename X (Virtual Riot Remix)" (2016) Recordings * Flux Pavilion & Matthew Koma - "Emotional (Virtual Riot Remix)" (2016) Self-Released/Free * Barely Alive - "Binary (Barely Alive & Virtual Riot Remix)" (2016) Recordings * LDRU - "Next To You (Virtual Riot & Barely Alive Remix)" (2016) Category:Artists Category:Dubstep Artists